1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toothbrushes, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved angularly adjustable double headed toothbrush. Various types of prior art toothbrushes are known which are provided with fixed angled connections between the head portion and the handle portion of the toothbrush. Although these fixed angled brushes provide a proper angle for some selected teeth in a mouth of a user, teeth in other locations require a different angle of the brush head. Also, the proper brush angle depends upon the individual configuration of each user's mouth. In order to overcome these problems, the present invention provides a selectively adjustable pivotal connection between a handle and a head portion of a toothbrush. The toothbrush is preferably provided with two facing brushes for simultaneously brushing both sides of a tooth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of toothbrushes are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a toothbrush is to be found in U.S. Design Pat. No. 41,285, which issued to J. Kress on Apr. 4, 1911. This patent discloses a toothbrush having opposed facing brushes. U.S. Design Pat. No. 44,997, which issued to C. Carroll on Dec. 9, 1913, discloses a toothbrush having a pair of angled brush portions. U.S. Design Pat. No. 47,100, which issued to C. Boccia on Mar. 16, 1915, discloses a toothbrush having a semicircular head portion provided with facing brush portions. U.S. Design Pat. No. 48,666, which issued to C. Boccia on Mar. 7, 1916, discloses a toothbrush having a Y-shaped head with two opposed brushes on the ends of the legs of the Y. U.S. Design Pat. No. 237,326, which issued to A. Sims on Oct. 28, 1975, discloses a toothbrush which resembles a pair of tweezers and which has opposed facing brushes. U.S. Design Pat. No. 240,095, which issued to A. Sims on June 1, 1976, discloses a toothbrush having a head portion provided with angularly attached opposed facing brushes.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices provides a toothbrush which has a selectively adjustable pivotal connection between the head portion and the handle of a toothbrush. Additionally, none of the previously described toothbrushes utilize a ball and socket connection between the head portion and handle of a toothbrush to allow the user to selectively adjust the angle therebetween. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of toothbrushes, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such toothbrushes, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.